


Every Moment's Enough

by Angevon



Series: Truth in Someone Else [10]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the school year, and time seems to be passing far too fast for Yosuke. Before he knows it, the big day is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final installment of [my SouYo series!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/87454) Lots of notes are posted at the end. 
> 
> This story starts just a few days before the game ends. As a result, there are spoilers through the end of the game.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/2791.html)

"All right," said Yosuke, peering through the window of the old-fashioned instant camera that was set up on a tripod. "Let's do this!"

His friends on the Investigation Team were crowded together in front of the Inaba overlook's railing. It was the perfect backdrop for a group picture: a clear blue sky, the sun beaming down from high above, a couple of trees at the edges for scenery.

"Ted," he said, motioning his hand above the camera, "move a little closer to Naoto— _not that close!_ I swear—all right, that's good. No, Kanji, you gotta stay in the back. You're too tall! Not that far back, you're out of the picture now. Stopstopstop. Perfect! Now on the count of three..."

He pressed a button on the camera and rushed to join the group, barely managing not to trip over Teddie, who was having trouble staying still long enough for even this one single picture, and stopped next to Souji, who sent him the briefest of amused looks before turning back to the camera.

"One!" Yosuke announced. He winked right as the camera emitted a sound indicating it had taken the picture.

Now that the picture-taking was over, the group spread apart to put more comfortable space between each member. Yosuke noticed Naoto heading for the camera and decided to let her take care of it. She'd been excited about the old thing ever since she saw it, but Dojima-san had firmly told them all that he wanted it back in one working piece. Hearing that, Naoto had reluctantly been forced to put away her screwdriver.

Naoto handed the photograph it had printed out to Rise, who fanned it in the air until the picture showed up. "Wow, Yosuke-senpai!" the idol said, inspecting it. "You got it right the first time. We won't have to take another."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" he protested.

"I was expecting Teddie to get in the way," Kanji admitted. "Hog the picture, y'know?" The bear protested with a 'Hey! So rude!'

"I was expecting Yosuke to put bunny ears on me!" Chie followed up.

"Oh, Yosuke-senpai couldn't do that," Rise remarked, "because his hand isn't free." 

Yosuke didn't comment as everyone in the group looked at him and noticed how Souji was holding his left hand. In fact, Souji now hugged the trapped hand to his chest at the sudden attention.

"Oh, Senpai~" Rise put her hands together in front of her and released an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Partners to the end, huh?" Chie teased.

"Oh, I know!" Yukiko announced with excitement. "Take his other hand, Souji-kun! And then we'll take another picture."

"What, while they gaze deeply into each other's eyes?" Chie's grin was diabolical, and Yukiko nodded.

"That's too much, even for me," Yosuke complained, but Souji was definitely trying to grab his other hand to make it happen. "Come on, partner, I'm not letting them have any blackmail!"

Souji let him go with a sigh so overdone that it rivaled Rise's. Yosuke rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that was still warm from being held.

Rise took her phone out and took a picture of the photograph with it. She pressed a few buttons on the phone. "There... it's sent! And Senpai gets the hard copy." She handed the photograph to Souji, who looked at it for a moment before tucking it safely away in his day planner. 

"I suppose we could take other pictures," Yosuke mused. Dojima-san hadn't said he needed the camera back with any film in it, after all. 

"Oh, oh!" Teddie began to dance around. "Me-me-me! I want everyone to have a picture of me! All the pretty ladies, so they'll always have moi with them~"

"...I'd probably burn it," Yukiko said.

Teddie flinched dramatically. "Oh, my heart!"

"Naoto!" Kanji called. "There's a kingfisher on the rail. M-maybe you could take a picture?"

"Ah, that might be a problem," Naoto replied, barely glancing up from what she was doing with the camera. "It will most likely be gone by the time I've reattached the primary lens."

"That answers that," Yosuke said. "No more pictures."

"That's what phones are for, Yosuke-senpai!" Rise declared. "Honestly, I wondered why Dojima-san gave us that old thing to use, anyway."

"It has the instant-gratification thing going for it," Chie pointed out. "Since it prints out the pictures for us."

"It is not an 'old thing,'" Naoto murmured. She had one eye closed while she looked through some opening in the camera. "There are plenty of uses for a camera like this, even today. For one, it provides an aesthetic that newer cameras simply can't."

"Sure, if you like grunge," Rise said. "But you can do a lot of that with photo editing now."

Naoto began to elaborate on her opinion, but then gave up to focus on her work. A few moments later, she put her screwdriver away and handed the camera to Souji. "There," she said. "Your uncle complained about a problem with the flash button not responding. I was able to fix it."

Before Souji could reply, Rise was calling for his attention. "Senpai~ Is everything set for tomorrow?"

Souji paused for a second, looking down at the camera in his hands, then nodded at her.

"Speaking of tomorrow, partner," Yosuke said, "you probably ought to get home. We've got a lot of cooking ahead of us."

"'We'?" Rise asked. "You're going to help Senpai?"

"Well, yeah," Yosuke replied. "Cooking for all of us is a big order. Maybe I can't help with the actual cooking, but at least I can be moral support."

"More like a distraction," Chie commented. "I can see it now. They're still in the kitchen past midnight because they're too busy kissing instead of cooking."

"Which is why we should be going _now,_ " Yosuke said, knowing full well that his face was burning up despite all the self-control he was exerting on it not to. He picked up the tripod and looked at Souji, who nodded. After a round of goodbyes, they headed on their way.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Yosuke asked Souji during the walk back to the Dojima Residence. It was just the two of them on the empty street. "You've been quiet all day. Well, quieter than normal, that is. About as quiet as you used to be when you first came here."

As if to prove that, Souji didn't answer the question at all. Yosuke glanced sidelong at him, and then wished he wasn't carrying the bulky tripod, because his boyfriend definitely looked like he needed some hand-holding right now.

"Partner?" Yosuke prompted.

Souji lifted his head, not quite meeting Yosuke's eyes. "Y-yeah, I just..." he began, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I just didn't have any words to say." 

"...You're thinking too hard. I can tell."

Souji looked away, apparently out of words again. 

They walked in silence for a minute or two. Yosuke noticed it was starting to get dark out. Already? Their group photo hadn't taken that long. He was supposed to have a whole afternoon left to spend with Souji. 

Well, on the bright side, he still had the entire night with him. One more sleepover. What number was it now? He had kind of lost count. 

"Wh-when..." Souji began, breaking the unnatural quiet. 

Yosuke glanced at him as he slowed in his steps. "Yeah?"

Souji cleared his throat again, not that it helped very much because his voice was always a bit dry. "When do you work next, Yosuke?" 

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yosuke answered, freeing a hand from the tripod for a moment to wave at him. "I got this whole first week of spring break off. I'm totally free. We could hang out every day, if you want."

"Of course I want, silly," Souji said, meeting his eyes now with the soft expression that made Yosuke always want to use the bathroom. "But you really took that much time off just for me?"

"Of course I did," Yosuke countered, although his brow furrowed a bit while he thought about it. He hadn't actually taken the time off for Souji. He'd put in the time off request a long time ago. So long ago, it was before they were dating. But looking back, maybe even back then he'd wanted to spend that time with Souji. 

"That's..." Souji said slowly. "Well, umm... Thank you."

Yosuke blinked at him. His cheeks were all pink, and... Why was he so flustered about something so simple? It wasn't like him. "Geez, you can be such a dork sometimes..."

"But, umm... Do you think..." Souji went on, ignoring his comment. "Do you think you could help me pack on Monday?" 

"A-ah..." Yosuke stalled, almost tripping in mid-step. Anything that reminded him of, well... the end... It was something he didn't want to think about.

At the same time, he'd jump on any opportunity to spend more time with his best friend before that end.

"Sure," he answered, hoping he actually sounded sure.

"Then it's a date!" Souji announced, and it was so hammy that Yosuke had to chuckle and shake his head. He'd probably said it like that just to cheer him up.

Though it wasn't as if tonight wasn't a date of its own. Well, as much of a date as the two boys could have with a seven-year-old present. 

"Big bro, big bro! And Yosuke-nii!" Nanako exclaimed, running to the door when the two entered the Dojima Residence. She hugged Souji's legs, and after Yosuke set the tripod against the wall, she hugged him in turn, too.

"How was your last day of school, Nanako-chan?" Yosuke asked politely.

The little girl beamed up at him. "My homeroom teacher gave everyone a goodbye letter, and after school I went with Miwa-chan and we played with jump ropes. And then Takeyoshi-kun came by and Miwa-chan tripped."

"Uh, is she okay?"

"Yep!"

"Well, that's good—what's the matter, partner?"

After setting the camera down on the kitchen table, Souji had opened his day planner. Now he was frowning down at the photograph they'd taken earlier in the day. "We... we should've taken the picture with Nanako..."

Nanako tugged on his shirt until he brought the picture down to her height so she could see it. "Oh, it's big bro and big bro's friends."

Yosuke picked up the camera and held it up to his face. "We'll take a picture of you two right now, how's that? Let's see... Let's have you sit behind the kotatsu together. That'll be cute."

Nanako tugged on Souji's hand, and together they went to the kotatsu and posed for the picture. The little girl hugged her older cousin's arm, smiling so hard that her eyes were shut. Souji smiled, too, mostly at her enthusiasm. When the picture came out of the camera, Yosuke handed it to Nanako, and she aired it out with obvious delight.

"Yay, I'm gonna hang it on the wall!" she declared, running to her room.

While she was away, Souji asked Yosuke to come sit by him and take another picture. "Set it on a timer and..."

"Actually, it's out of film," Yosuke said. "It really is! There's a little light right here, see." He turned the camera's backside towards his partner as proof. "We'll take a picture with our phones later, okay? We gotta get that sushi made soon, or else we really will be in the kitchen 'til midnight."

"Check the fridge," Souji murmured. He was tracing patterns on the kotatsu's tabletop. Upon closer inspection, Yosuke recognized that they were hearts. He rolled his eyes, an action totally unnoticed by his preoccupied partner, and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Inside he found several packs of already-made sushi. It was enough to feed the Investigation Team and then some. "Wha... when did you...?"

"I made it all last night," his friend admitted. "I had some free time and extra Inaba trout on hand, so..."

Yosuke hid his disappointment. He'd wanted to watch Souji work in the kitchen one last time. At the same time, though, he didn't really want to be around the guy when he was preparing fish, so he wasn't going to complain.

"We can still do what Chie suggested." Souji's voice came from right behind him. Yosuke jumped, slamming the refrigerator door shut in the process. He hadn't heard his friend move!

And before he knew it, Souji was kissing him softly on the lips. Yosuke kissed back, his eyes closing halfway. Today there wasn't a flavor to the other boy's lips, no, actually there was a slightly metallic tang, he'd been chewing on his lower lip too much recently, and Yosuke knew why, it was the same reason he'd been so quiet earlier today...

Which reminded Yosuke of something that had been on his mind for a while now. Something that he'd been wanting to say before... before it was too late and his partner was miles away. They were alone now, and holding each other, and it was the perfect opportunity, so... He stopped kissing to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Say, Souji, umm, I..."

There was a giggle from behind him. He pulled a few inches away from the other boy instinctively in embarrassment. Nanako was watching them from the hallway, her eyes dancing with delight at having caught them in a precious moment. 

"N-Nanako-chan," he stuttered.

"It's okay," she said. "I think you're really cute!"

"Thank you, Nanako," Souji said, pulling Yosuke back into a hug. It didn't embarrass him to be affectionate in front of her. Probably he just liked seeing Yosuke's face change colors.

They had takeout for dinner because Yosuke wouldn't let Souji cook after learning how he'd spent all that time making the sushi platters on his own. He made Souji choose what they were going to order because he'd always wanted to take Souji out to a restaurant on an actual date. With one thing or another, it had never happened; this would have to be good enough for now.

The rest of the evening was spent playing board games with Nanako until it was her bedtime. After Souji tucked the girl into bed and told her goodnight and that he loved her, he and Yosuke relocated to his room to watch a movie together.

Yosuke put a DVD that he'd brought from home into the player. It was an action movie, the first in a series that he really liked. He was hoping to share the love with his partner.

He sat down next to Souji on the couch. Within just a few seconds, the other boy was cuddling up next to him, his nose nuzzling against his neck. "Isn't this nice, Yosuke?"

"You're so gay," Yosuke told him. And then he clamped his hand over his mouth, because _holy cow,_ that was definitely not what he'd wanted to say.

"Yeah, I am," Souji replied without any shame, not pausing a single moment in rubbing against his neck. "You just now noticed?"

Yosuke let out a small chuckle. "S-so much for that sliding scale, huh?"

"I did say that some people are firmly on either end," Souji murmured. "Does it bother you?"

"If it did, I wouldn't be letting you do that," Yosuke pointed out, wriggling a little because it was starting to tickle. And then Souji started kissing his neck instead and that made him squirm even more... 

It didn't bother him, and they were once again alone. He could... he could tell Souji now, tell him what he'd tried to say earlier. 

But as Souji began to lightly nibble his skin, he decided it really wasn't the best time. "Ah, p-partner, d-don't we have a movie to watch?" he whimpered.

"I, ah, I'm not all that interested in the movie," Souji murmured, his breath warm against Yosuke's neck.

"I-it's my favorite," he protested further. "Come on, we have all night. It's not that long, really."

The gray-haired boy pulled away with a sigh. He reached over to the work table to grab the remote and soon enough the movie was playing. He snuggled up next to Yosuke again and found his hand to hold, but kept his eyes on the TV screen instead of doing anything more, well, personal. Even so, it wasn't long before he was resting his head on Yosuke's shoulder.

Yosuke didn't pay much attention to the movie, despite it being his favorite. He hadn't seen it in a long time, actually, and now that he thought about it, it wasn't 'his movie' anymore. He'd changed over the last year—heck, just over the last three months—and maybe he thought about things differently now. The hero wasn't all that heroic, unlike Souji or any of his IT friends, really, and the love interest, despite her beauty, was kind of annoying and unhelpful. She wouldn't have been on their team, that was for sure.

So he spent the movie focused on the boy next to him, trying to commit everything he could to memory. The warmth of his skin, the softness of his breath, the careful pressure he applied when toying with his fingers...

And before Yosuke knew it, the credits were rolling. What, it was over already? He didn't remember the movie being quite that short, but he glanced at the time on the DVD player and it was definitely late enough.

He wondered what Souji had thought of the movie. Come to think of it, the guy hadn't said much during it. Usually he'd ask some questions, or laugh sometimes at the jokes, but...

He tried to free the hand Souji was holding and it came away without resistance. He frowned, then turned his head just enough to look at his partner and... seriously?

Souji had fallen asleep. During an action movie.

Yosuke sighed in vague frustration. He was doomed never to spend a real night with his partner. There was so much he'd wanted to do, and so much more to say and talk about... 

Well, I can at least do this, he thought with another sigh. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them together.

* * *

The next day was already here. Yosuke hardly remembered waking up or getting changed, but here he was, carrying a cooler full of drinks and following Souji to the flood plain, where all their friends were gathered at the picnic table.

It wasn't going to be their last get-together. There were still a couple of days left, after all. But it was the last time they'd experience Souji's cooking, which was why everyone had accepted his offer to feed them all, despite everyone thinking that they should be treating him instead.

And today Souji had recovered his voice, or at least enough of it to warn them that it was his first time making sushi. "But I guarantee that the fish is local and fresh," he said. "I caught it myself."

"You can fish, too, Senpai?" said Kanji. "You're a man of many talents."

"I wouldn't say I'm talented at it," Souji protested. "It mostly requires patience. But I like it. It's relaxing."

"Y-yeah, that's why I like knitting," Kanji admitted. "Plus when you're done, you get something that someone can use. I s'pose that's how you fed all those cats."

"I also like skinny dipping," Souji went on.

Yosuke spat out his soda, fortunately only onto his own plate of sushi. "Wha... Nobody asked that, partner!"

"I think about that when I'm fishing," Souji explained, as if it was a perfectly normal segue from the topic. "How easy it would be to strip off and jump in the water and have a swim. Especially when it's hot out."

"W-wow, Senpai," Rise said weakly. "Guess we should've volunteered whenever you asked if anyone wanted to go fishing with you."

"I didn't know that it was a euphemism either," Chie said. She shook her head and patted Yukiko's back to help her calm down her giggles.

"There may be decency laws against that," Naoto said. "I suggest you check first. Dojima-san may know for sure."

"I've only gone swimming twice this whole year," Souji said with a sigh. 

"And it was Kanji who had the wardrobe malfunction," Yosuke remarked. "Wait, why are we talking about this!?"

"It's way more interesting than the story about how Senpai caught the Guardian," Rise pointed out. "Uh, no offense, Senpai!"

"Which Guardian?" Souji asked. "River or Sea?"

"There was more than one? Uh, just pass the wasabi, will you? Thanks." Rise applied a liberal amount of wasabi to every piece of sushi on her plate. After she ate a piece, she gushed on about how good it was.

But Souji's mind was apparently focused on swimming. "We'll have to go to the beach again sometime."

"Oh!" Rise exclaimed, a wasabi-caked piece of sushi halfway to her mouth. "We should make plans for Golden Week! You are coming back for Golden Week, right Senpai?"

"I'll try my best," Souji promised. 

Rise popped the sushi into her mouth and pushed aside her plate to pull out a school planner and opened it to the appropriate page. "Well, Senpai, you'll probably get here either Wednesday night or Thursday morning," she reported, "so our plans should begin then. Maybe we'll go out to lunch. Or we could have another picnic! Oh, but Senpai shouldn't have to cook again. Maybe we could—" 

"The food's on me," Yosuke interrupted quickly.

"But we know you can't cook!" Chie said, glaring at him.

"Give him a chance," Souji said. "I think he'll surprise you."

Chie's eyes went wide. "Have you been giving him lessons?"

"Nnnnn," Yosuke began, then bit his tongue. He wasn't sure how much he'd lie to get out of Mystery Food X: Round 2. He settled on saying, "You'll see." Truthfully, he'd probably just order Aiya for everyone. Chie couldn't very well complain about that.

"Okay, so, picnic if it's not raining, food courtesy of Yosuke-senpai." Rise wrote it down on the planner. "If it is raining... Movies instead?"

"N-no, not the movies," said Yosuke. "We're all gonna wanna catch up with Souji. Can't do that in a place we can't talk."

"Oh, I thought you'd like that, Yosuke-senpai! The theater is dark, and you can have a lot of fun in the dark~" Rise teased. 

Yosuke pointedly ignored both her and the way Souji began to teasingly stroke his hand under the table.

Naoto spoke up. "I believe Dojima-san wouldn't mind if we brought the picnic indoors if needed."

"You mean just having it at his place?" Yosuke mused. "It would probably work." 

They spent some time coming up with further ideas and discarding the more ridiculous ones. The girls collectively decided against the beach—that was what summer was for—and a trip to the Amagi Inn's hot springs was also out of the question because it would be busy with customers over the holiday. They decided to have one day focus on simply walking around the town. It didn't sound fun when written on paper, but it was what Souji liked best: being able to see people, and then it could include people outside the team. 

When the schedule was filled out, Rise took a picture of it with her phone's camera and emailed it to everyone. "There! Now everyone knows the plan."

"Sounds good to me," Yosuke commented, not looking up from the plate of sushi he was slowly working on. His partner really was the best. None of his pieces had any fish or tofu.

Yukiko began to laugh. Instead of trying to calm her down, Chie began to laugh with her. "Y-Yosuke," Chie gasped. "Did you even look at the schedule?"

"Not really, I mean, Golden Week is so far away, plans are gonna change..." He frowned down at the paper that Rise now slid towards him. She was grinning so wickedly that her nose was wrinkled.

On the schedule, Rise had marked off 10pm to 10am with 'Souji-senpai & Yosuke-senpai private time~~~ Don't ask~~~.' Several hearts were drawn around it. 

Yosuke gave the laughing girls a flat stare and told them it wasn't funny, but that only made them laugh harder. He opened his mouth to complain, but Souji kissed him, and that made him stammer. "N-not in front of everyone!" he squeaked. "Besides, I'm not even..." 

Souji tilted his head. "Not even...?"

"Err," said Yosuke, lowering his gaze to his plate of half-eaten sushi. "S-sorry, I spoke without thinking again."

"You're not going to get away with that, Yosuke!" Chie said. "We all heard you. 'Not even' what?"

Yosuke emitted a resigned sigh. "It's just that..." he began miserably.

"What's wrong, Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asked. 

"I'm not even happy with that schedule. It's not a good time. That time you marked off."

"It's not?" Rise gave him the most skeptical look she could manage. "It's night time!"

"Exactly," he said. "Souji, he... he always falls asleep."

Rise blinked at him for a moment, and then laughed. "I didn't know you were that boring in bed, Yosuke-senpai!" 

"It-It's not like that!" Yosuke retorted. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything..."

"That is too much information," Chie remarked. "Although we did kind of ask for it."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Souji murmured. "I didn't know it was a problem. You could have told me. I would've made an effort to stay awake for you."

Yosuke shook his head. "I figure if you fall asleep, it's because you need the rest. I don't... I don't really mind it, but..." He looked at Rise. "Just two hours earlier on one of the days. Is that possible?"

"Yosuke-senpai," Rise began, then paused, a thoughtful look on her face, like she was possibly going to probe for more information. Then she smiled. "Of course."

"Oh... really?"

"You're right. This isn't set in stone. Who knows what'll happen when Golden Week finally rolls around? I'm going on my comeback tour soon, so I might not even be able to come."

"What, really?" Yosuke said, leaning his head back in surprise.

"Yes, really. Which is why... I'm so glad Senpai made this sushi for us! It was my request, did you know that? And it's sooo goood." Rise ate another eye-wateringly wasabi-laden piece. 

Yosuke moved a piece of sushi around on his plate with his chopsticks. Rise was leaving Inaba. And so was Souji, and... Their whole group really wasn't going to be the same, was it? "H-hey, Naoto. Are you going to stay in Inaba? Now that the school year's over..."

The detective canted her head to the side. "Unless a case comes up that requires my urgent attention, I plan to continue my education here."

His shoulders slumped a little in relief. He wasn't particularly close to Naoto or anything... but at least most of the team would still be together. Not that he and Yukiko and Chie would have all that much free time to hang out as a group outside of studying, if their teachers were to be believed about the third year workload.

Now he began to worry about whether or not he'd be in the same homeroom as the two girls when the next term started. What would he do if he didn't have Chie to poke him awake when he drifted off? What would Yukiko do if Chie wasn't there to calm her down when she started laughing at something. Though admittedly, without Chie, she might not laugh much at all.

There were only three homeroom classes, which wasn't too many compared to the city. So the chance that they'd be together was... 

He was in the middle of trying to do some mental math to figure it out when Souji interrupted. "Umm, can you finish your sushi?" 

Yosuke blinked and noticed that Rise, Chie, and Yukiko were no longer at the table. Huh... when had they left? Kanji was away, too, but Yosuke soon spotted him by the river, playing a ball game with Teddie. Most of the table had been cleared off—only Yosuke's plate was left. 

"Oh... I think I'm not hungry anymore, partner," he said. 

Souji gave him a sympathetic look, then reached over and took away his plate.

* * *

How could it be Tuesday already? Yosuke stared at the date listed on his phone's screen. March 20th? It couldn't be.

But it was. Souji's last full day in Inaba. 

What the hell had happened to Monday? He had some vague memories of taping up boxes, and his closet at home was now overstuffed with Souji's old Yasogami uniforms. Cookies had been involved at some point, too, because Teddie had been gushing this morning about Sensei's skill at cooking them. 

_And that was all he knew._

How did that much time pass, and so fast? And he hadn't said anything, he hadn't said what he wanted to say to Souji and now...

Now he just had to wait for said boy to get done saying goodbye to everyone in town. Yosuke sighed to himself and looked up at the clear sky above. He was sitting at a table in the Junes food court, losing ever more time.

Souji had promised him there'd be alone time later. Yosuke didn't have any more chances. Was it even worth saying now? He'd look desperate and maybe it was too soon in their relationship or maybe it was too late...

Augh. 

To distract himself from his growing anxiety, he began to look through the pictures he'd accumulated on his phone. He didn't have as many pictures of Souji as he'd thought. 

Here was a picture he'd taken of Souji standing next to the big TV at Junes, the one they used to enter the TV World. He'd tried to get Souji to pose in front of it with a golf club, but he'd refused for some reason. Souji had ended up standing there with his hand resting on the TV's upper frame, like he was patting it for being good. What amused Yosuke the most about the picture was how careful his friend was not to touch the TV's screen.

Ah, in this one Souji was taking on the Aiya Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge. Chie was forcing beef-laden chopsticks into his mouth. Despite the sickly look on his face in the picture, he'd had actually won that day. More power to him!

Here was a cute one of Teddie cuddling up next to Souji in his floor futon at the ski lodge. Silly bear loved his Sensei, huh?

The next one was a group picture he'd taken after they'd saved Marie. The strange girl was clinging to Souji like, well, like she liked him. It was Rise all over again, wasn't it? Haha...

Oh, here was Souji on Valentine's Day, all wrapped up in blankets under the kotatsu. The poor guy had gotten sick with a cold that was probably induced from the time they'd been trapped in that cabin in that blizzard on the ski trip, and then worsened by the following day spent running through Marie's dungeon. Because of that cold, Souji had skipped school and missed out on all his chocolates. As a result, Yosuke hadn't been able to make use of Nanako-chan's 'hot tip' that Souji didn't like chocolate. It was quite a shame, but it wasn't like Yosuke'd really wanted to get him anything for Valentine's anyway. He wasn't a girl!

Ah, he didn't want to think about that right now, so he flipped to the next picture.

Which was his favorite picture, though he'd never admit it to anyone. It was just a picture of Souji sleeping peacefully in his futon. He was cute when he was asleep, okay...? 

He stared at that picture, time trickling past him.

"Yosukeeeeeeee!" cried an all-too-familiar voice. He looked up to see Teddie in his costume heading towards him. "Can I have a soda?"

"Teddie," he said with a sigh. "Yeah, sure."

He did even better than a soda: he bought Teddie a Topsicle, too.

"You're so generous today!" the bear remarked. He moved into Yosuke's personal space and whispered too-loudly, "What happened to the real Yosuke?"

"It's all me, Ted," Yosuke said with another sigh, running his nails through his floppy hair. "And there's no catch. Just work hard, okay?"

"I always work hard!" Teddie claimed. "At least for the ladies." He quieted for a moment, and his big eyes blinked at Yosuke. "Yosuke? Is Sensei really leaving?"

"Ted..."

"Where's he going, Yosuke? They say he lives somewhere else, but... isn't Nana-chan's house his real home?"

"...I don't actually know where he lives now," Yosuke admitted.

The costume's eyes widened. "He's your honeybear and you don't know where he lives?"

"H-honeybear!? Ted, where the heck did you come up with that?"

"Papa-mura called Mama-mura that one night when she cooked his favorite meal," Teddie reported. "And then she kissed him!"

Yosuke sighed. Too much information! He could've lived without knowing that about his parents.

Honeybear? A spark of memory came to him, a memory of his childhood. His mother was the mama bear, and his dad was the papa bear, and he was the baby bear. Wow, what had happened to those nicknames his family used to use for each other? Well, they were kind of embarrassing...

But huh, maybe it was fitting that he was the one taking care of Teddie.

"Look," he said, trying to get back on topic, "even Souji doesn't know where he is going—huh?" His phone began to ring. The boy in question was calling him. "Hang on, Ted. What's up, partner?"

"Yosuke, umm..."

"Sensei!!!" 

"Yeah, I'm here," Yosuke said. "So's Ted—calm down you crazy bear!" He expertly kept the phone away from the team mascot. "Partner, are you still there?"

There was a pause that made him think the call got dropped, but then he heard Souji very quietly say, "Yosuke? Something just came up."

Bad news... His throat began to tighten. It's okay, he told himself. Maybe it just means we'll have to meet up later than planned. That's no big deal. "Wh-what is it, partner?"

His partner's voice remained almost inaudible. "Can you gather everyone at the food court? See, I received a letter this morning..."

* * *

Yosuke didn't sleep at all that night. It wasn't from the horror of what they'd had to fight, although indeed that thing had been horrifying—he'd shut away those memories for the moment. No, what had priority right now wasn't horror but a cocktail of anger, frustration, and sadness. Because of that damned final battle, he'd never gotten that alone time with Souji. He'd never been able to say it.

Now time was up.

Here he was, up bright and early at the train station with the others. None of them had been able to sleep much, he noticed with a cursory glance. Naoto was continuously rubbing her eyes, not from tears but from tiredness, and she had a rather large coffee with her. Rise, on the other hand, was already dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Kanji seemed as stoic as ever, and Chie and Yukiko were standing quietly together, Teddie somehow allowed between them.

Souji himself wasn't even there yet, and as they waited for him to show up, Yosuke wondered for a hopeful moment what would happen if he missed the train, but it didn't take long before Dojima's car arrived and he stepped out of it with Nanako. Of course he wouldn't miss the train, that had been a stupid thought.

"Hey," Souji greeted, setting his duffel bag on the ground for a moment.

Silence followed. No one knew what to say.

Then Dojima broke it with an awkward chuckle. "Well, I know everyone's going to miss you, Souji. You've still got a few minutes. Why don't you say your goodbyes?"

A few minutes? Yosuke sighed. That was hardly enough time, and with everyone gathered, there was no privacy.

An elbow nudged him. He looked and found Chie smiling sadly at him. Although she didn't know the details of his turmoil, she could guess what he was feeling. He met her eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Souji cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention, but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He tried again, but the problem persisted. Yosuke almost stepped in to cover for him, but eventually he breathed a simple, "Th-thank you. Everyone."

Now Chie set her hands on her hips. "Silly! You don't have to thank us for anything!"

Souji's overly-tense posture relaxed as everyone chimed in, saying what needed to be said and taking the pressure away from him.

"She's right, Souji-kun," Yukiko followed. "Without you, I might not be here."

"Damn right, Senpai," Kanji agreed. "You saved all our asses. You're the man!"

"Indeed," said Naoto with a nod. "We should be thanking you, senpai. It was your resolve that saw us through to the end."

"P-please don't," Souji managed. "I only did what was right."

"Yeah, but you trusted us, and you led us, even when things got rough," Yosuke added, finding his own voice. "Not everyone would've done that. You're, umm, amazing, y'know."

"Aww, is Yosuke-senpai blushing?" Rise teased. 

"He's as red as a cherry Topsicle!" Teddie declared. 

"I am not!" 

"Oh, Sensei's face is red too!" the bear observed. "Is it catching?"

"S-sorry," Souji murmured. "I'm just... really happy that I met all of you. I know I'll think of you all every day."

"Goes both ways, Senpai," Kanji said. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

The station blared a boarding announcement. A-already? Yosuke bit his lip hard and mentally cursed Dojima-san for buying such an early train ticket.

"Ah, that's... that's my sign to go," Souji murmured. He picked up his duffel bag and turned towards the train, but hesitated before going on. "Umm..."

Teddie suddenly tackled him in a hug from behind. With an exasperated sigh, Yosuke tried to pull him off, but then Nanako was there, and then Rise was there, and it turned into a big group hug. Dojima had to be the one to break it up. He pushed Souji onto the train and restrained Nanako from trying to join him there, and moments later the train's door closed.

Souji looked through the window from the other side of the door, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He lifted a hand to wave at them as the train began to chug away.

And the reality dawned on Yosuke in that very moment.

_Souji was leaving._

"N-no," Yosuke whimpered. 

He walked after the train, his walk turning into a jog and then outright running to keep up as it picked up speed. 

Partner, no...

His friends were running with him and shouting their own words of affection and reassurance. He hardly noticed them.

It was his last chance, wasn't it? His last chance to tell him...!

With the train nearly out of sight, his feet at the very edge of the platform, the words finally escaped from his throat. 

"Partner—! I love you!"

He barely manage to keep to his feet and not fall over the edge. Tears streamed down from his eyes, blurring his vision. "I love you," he whispered to the wind.

Whether Souji had heard him or not... Well, it didn't matter. 

He would tell him in person the next time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> And as the train goes off into the distance, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxt7TexggGE) starts to play. Or maybe not. My best friend pointed out that it's a great SouYo song, hehe. This story's title came from it.
> 
> So, yeah! It was a long time coming, but here it is, the end of this little SouYo series!
> 
> It has been a very interesting experience. Honestly, I didn't have any interest in the boy's love genre at all until I started reading Persona 4 fanfiction on AO3. The first SouYo I read was scatter's "[There's No Need to Go It Alone,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/190902)" and at the time, I was weirded out by it. Souji loves Yosuke... what...? It kinda racked my mind, haha, but then I was curious and looked for more, so from there I read scatter's other works, Chocchi's "[Close Calls,](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51521)" and Chisotahn's "[Ten Steps,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475160/chapters/824196)" and several others until I came to the realization that I really loved these two dorks. (I recommend all of those for anyone looking for more, hehe)
> 
> Then I ran out of stuff to read, so I wanted to try my hand at writing it myself, and that's where "[Like Amazake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1385659)" came from. When writing stories, I tend to get focused on the how and why. I was trying to answer how the two would even get together and figured that it made sense to be after the game's main events. Why not a holiday like New Years? The game even had a relevant cutscene for it!
> 
> It was just going to be a one-shot, but my friend encouraged me to continue, so I wrote more and more, hehe. As I kept going, I decided that there are already plenty of stories exploring the homophobia aspect, so in the later installments of the series I tried to focus more on him realizing how important his partner is to him instead of worrying about 'the gay.' I hope it worked, haha. 
> 
> Anyway! I think this is where I want to end the series. Anything more I write for these two will probably be, uhh, one-shots of the M or E rated variety, heh heh. It was hard enough to keep the series G-rated to the end! Really, I've been into this pairing for over a year now. I can hardly believe it!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, for reading!


End file.
